


Eight Years

by HisMissHarley13



Series: Eight Years [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: Jax and the boys have just got out of prison...





	Eight Years

I hadn’t seen Jax in what felt like forever.  He had told me that he didn’t want me coming up to Stockton to visit, I got it. I always panicked when he got hurt and let’s face it, jail time was not about to go smoothly for a member of Samcro.  Hell, even if Jax wasn’t a patch, he’d find trouble.  That guy had a knack for it.

 

I figured I’d head over to the clubhouse, everyone was going to be heading straight there…Jax wouldn’t live ‘til the next day if he didn’t see Gemma straight away.  Honestly, the woman was a force to be reckoned with.  Past experience taught me that she had no issue with coming to see her son, regardless of what he was doing.  She never batted an eye the time he’d visited me first when he returned from a run, he’d been balls-deep in me and she just walked in like she owned the damn place.

Don’t get me wrong, I liked her.  She was a caring woman with a huge heart, who’d do absolutely anything to save her family.  She just expected to be put first.  I got that, I really did.  So that’s why I resolved to meet him at the club house each time.  It saved me the embarrassment.

 

The celebration was in full swing by the time I’d arrived, I wanted to make sure that I looked my best.  My long hair swung slightly with each step, tendrils teased wayward by the slight breeze.  The heels of my boots clacked loudly on the sidewalk, then crunched as I reached the gravel by the club.  There were a few people outside, chatting in the cool evening air.  As I approached, Gemma turned and greeted me with a megawatt smile,

“Hey there sweetheart, up for a party?”

“Hi Gem, I’m looking forward to seeing that son of yours,” I hugged her in greeting and she motioned me inside.

 

I got two steps into the club and the room spun.  Well, I was spun around in a pair of trunk-like arms.  I let out a laugh of half-surprise, half-amusement as Opie set me back on my feet with a grin,

“Welcome home, Ope,” I giggled at him.  Even in the gloom I saw the bruised eye and cut above his brow and frowned.  Leaning up on tip-toes I kissed his whiskery cheek before stepping around him.  There was a lot of people here this evening, as usual it took me an age to even make it as far as the bar.  I tended to stay out of the way when Jax wasn’t about, so everyone took the opportunity to catch up with me, too.

I leaned across the bar to give Chibs a kiss hello, grimacing as my bare forearms stuck to the tacky residue of liquor on the bar-top.  He grinned, the dimples deepening around the scars on his cheeks as he handed me a cloth to wipe my arms,

“Sorry lass, the prospects hav’nae got the hang of pouring the drink intae the glasses instead of over the bar yet,”

“S’ok Chibby, I’ll live.  Can I have a whiskey and coke please?”

I watched as he poured, the golden liquid coating the glass, two finger widths up the side, three cubes of ice and topped with cola.  Chibs always made the perfect mix, he knew exactly how I liked it and always had a smug look on his face when i smacked my lips in approval at the first taste.

“See boys?  Tha’s how tae make a woman smile,” he winked at me roguishly.  I couldn’t help but grin back at him.  Turning my back on the bar, I scanned the room for the one I’d come to see.  I strained to see over the heads of those in the club and failed.  Huffing to myself I climbed up onto the bar to better view the room; Bobby and Juice were at the pool table, looked like they were playing pairs with a couple of crow eaters, there was Lyla talking to Clay and Piney.  Shit.  Lyla being here meant Ima was likely sniffing round the place too.  If she was sniffing round the club she was indubitably sniffing round Jax.  Jax who I couldn’t currently see.  I dropped my gaze and saw two blue eyes looking up at me, crinkled in a grin.  I squatted down onto my haunches and Tig’s hands grabbed my hips, lifting me down to the floor with ease,

“Hiya Tiggy,” I mumbled in his ear as he squeezed me into a hug, “Where’s my guy?”

“Hey baby-doll, I think he went to his bunk.  I’ve not seen him for a little while.  You doin’ ok beautiful?”

“Yeah I’m good thanks, glad to have you all back,”

“Damn good to be back, I tell ya.  Now go find Jax,” he ushered me off with a wicked leer and a smack on the ass.

 

A few more hugs and hellos got me to the corridor.  I brushed my fingers along the blue tank of JT’s bike fondly as I passed, the sensation of the cool metal comforting.  I took a mouthful of my drink, feeling the warmth slide down my throat and settle in my belly.  As I reached Jax’s room, I noticed the door was shut.  Maybe he just needed some alone time; not something he would have had much of this last eight months.  I stood motionless for a short time outside the door, my eyes tracing the grain of the wood as my mind processed the trains of thought, the anticipation building within me.  I filled my lungs and pushed the air out in a slow stream as I grasped the brass of the door handle.  The metal turned easily in my fingers and the door separating me from Jax swung away.

 

In times of trauma, most people describe it afterwards like it happened in slow motion, or so fast it was a blur.  That wasn’t what it was like for me.  Everything happened in real time, but I noticed every detail.

 

The spin of the glass as it left my hand.

 

The drops of liquid as they formed an arc.

 

The change of expression on Jax’s face.

 

The smug smirk on Ima’s.

 

The scuffle as Jax pulled his jeans up.

 

The smash of the glass against the wall.

 

The tone of regret in his voice as he said my name.

 

The crawling feeling of my skin when he touched me.

 

“It’s not what it looks like,”

I shrugged my arm roughly out of his hands.  Hands that less than a minute ago had been rocking Ima onto his dick.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m an idiot, Jax.” I said coldly.  At that moment, I felt nothing but disgust.

“Please, wait, just-”

“-just what, Jax?  What the hell do you think you’re doing? No, you know what?  I don’t give a shit.  I don’t care what you have to say,” He reached for me again and I held a finger up in warning, “NO, you don’t get to fucking touch me,” 

“Where are you going?” he pleaded in a pained voice as i whirled around and stalked down the corridor,

“It’s really not your business any more.” I replied stonily.  I wasn’t going to give him or Ima the satisfaction of my rage.  I strode into the thick of the party and collided with Tig,

“Whoa where’s the fire?” he grabbed my arms instinctively and caught sight of my face, “Baby what’s wrong?”

I looked up into his concerned face mutely.  His lips drew into a line and he ushered me into the club room.  Once the doors had shut, he thumbed away the tears that had escaped onto my cheeks.  Ducking down slightly he asked me again,

“What’s wrong?”

“I, uh, don’t think Jax and I are gonna work out,” I whispered with a watery smile.  Our attentions were drawn to the sudden lack of music.  Jax’s voice rang through the quiet,

“Where’s Kat?  Has anyone seen her?” 

Tig looked at me and I just shook my head.  I couldn’t bring myself to face Jax.  Not right then.  Not after what he had just done.  Tig took my cue and slid out into the main room.  I heard Clay’s voice answer first,

“What’s up, son?”

“I need to speak to Kat, where is she?”

“I uh, think she left, brother,”  _Oh Tig, thank you,_  “she seemed to be in a hurry, man,”

“Shit,”

 

A few moments of murmured voices indicated Jax leaving.  Tig sidled back into the room where I remained stood in the dark, trembling.   Clay pushed the door open slowly,

“Wanna tell me what’s got you lyin’ to your VP?”

“Look, all I know is Kat is upset and Jax seems to be th-ah shit, you gotta be kidding me,” Tig had looked over Clay’s shoulder and must have seen Ima emerging from the dorms.  Lyla’s shrill demand from the other side of the window confirmed it,

“Really, Ima? Jax?  Are you serious?”

Her smug purr made me want to smack her mouth to the other side of her face as she replied,

“Oh please, Lyla, he was practically begging me for it.  Who am I to deny the Vice Pres?”

Clay’s indistinct growl pulled my attention back as he let the door swing shut again.  I wasn’t even aware that I was crying at first.  Tig’s arms were suddenly enveloping me as silent sobs racked my body.  I got control of myself and concentrated on the scent of leather and Tig’s cologne to ground me again.  He was stroking my hair softly, his chin resting on top of my head as he held me tight to him.  As I made to move, he loosened his grip but kept hold of me.  His eyes searched mine as I sniffled,

“Please tell me he wasn’t as stupid as I think he was,”

My nod confirmed Tig’s suspicion. He dragged a hand down his face in exasperation,

“Stupid sonofa-” the door opening again interrupted his sneer.  I noticed the music had started again when Clay came back into the room,

“I figured sending him out somewhere would be the best option, I don’t know what happened but I think I have a fair idea,” he looked expectantly at Tig.

“Yeah, good.  I’m gonna take Kat to my room until this is figured out.  Do me a favour boss, get rid of that fucking gash Ima,”

Clay’s face twisted into a cruel smile, “I’ll get Gemma right on it,”

 

I had no idea what his plans were, right then I didn’t care.  I just wanted time to process what the fuck had happened.  I remained silent as Tig ushered me wordlessly to his bunk, thankfully the opposite end of the corridor to Jax’s. He sat me on the bed and left, returning with two glasses and a bottle of Jamiesons.

I watched as Tig poured the whiskey, handing me a glass and sipping his own.

“You gonna talk to me, sweetheart?”

I heaved a sigh and swallowed a mouthful of my drink,

“When I opened the door to his room, I was gonna surprise him.  Seems I was surplus to requirement.  He was fucking her into the bed…

…I know on a run there’s sweetbutts and things happen, I accept that.   I don’t ask.  I don’t want to know.  But he’s not on a run, Tig, he’s home.  I don’t know why, I don’t-” a slug of whiskey calmed the sobs threatening to break through, “It hurts.   God it hurts so bad,” the tears flowed freely as I acknowledged the pain.   I had no more to say,

“Let it out baby doll,”

I held my head in my hands as I felt myself crumble.  I couldn’t believe he’d done that to me.  All the promises, all the ‘I love you’s, it all meant nothing.  Eight long years.  I wondered how long he’d been cheating for?  After all, if he’d done it once…

 

The mattress sank to my left as Tig sat down next to me.  He topped off my glass first then his own before offering me a cigarette.  I took it and allowed him to light it for me.   He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I exhaled the smoke.  When we had finished in silence, he spoke softly,

“You found a level?” He instinctively knew not to ask if I felt better.  Like I could.

“Lil bit,” I chewed my lip as I contemplated the liquor swirling in the glass.   I took another mouthful as I considered my request carefully, “I don’t wanna be alone tonight,”

“Ok sweetheart, you want me to call someone for you?”

“No, I don’t want everyone to know.  Can I stay here?” I instantly felt guilty.  Tig had been just as confined as the rest whilst inside, no doubt he’d be wanting a release, “no, sorry Tig.  Forget I asked.  I’ll go back to the apartment, I’ve no doubt you’ve got some catching up to do,” I shook my head with a smile,

“Like hell you will,”

“But,”

“But nothing, sweetheart.   You’re hurting.  I’m here for you.   Anything you need. I’ll sleep on the floor, you can take the bed,”

“Tig I’m not kicking you out of your own bed on your first night of freedom, share with me,”

Tig looked at me carefully, studiously, like he was trying to read my thoughts.

 

“You sure you wanna?”

“Look, the guy I’ve spent eight years of my life with has hurt me tonight beyond measure.   Even if you screwed me and dropped me tomorrow, I don’t think I could feel any worse,”

“Oh baby, no,” I didn’t know how much of Tig’s sigh was sympathy and how much was denial.  I felt his eyes searching within me.  I was suddenly very aware of how close his body was to mine.  He shifted slightly towards me and the mood in the room shifted with him.

The air pressed on every inch of my skin.  I felt as if we were connected by an invisible band, pulling me in closer.  I felt like I was drowning.  Like he was my oxygen.  I needed him.   My eyes moved from his electric blue gaze to his lips, watching his tongue dart out across the length of his lower lip.  I felt myself moving closer to him.  He reciprocated.  I trapped my lip between my teeth, allowing it to pull itself free as my eyes flicked back to his.  His fingers ran the length of my jaw as he grazed the pad of his thumb along my lips.  I felt the cool metal of his jewellery in stark contrast to the heated flush of my cheek.

“Sweet girl,” he shook his head a little from side to side as his fingers edged round the back of my neck, “you deserve so much better,” his gaze grew darker as he moved his face towards mine.

I wanted him to know me.  I needed him to heal me.  I had to feel wanted.  Worth something.  I leaned ever closer, intoxicated by the intertwining aromas of whiskey, smoke and leather mixing with his cologne.  My eyes closed momentarily, an invitation.

The spark ignited the charged atmosphere as our lips met…


End file.
